Miradas
by Mesouki
Summary: Cosas que puedes decir sin palabras. Tu amor verdadero es una de ellas. One-shot. HHr. [R&R, please!]


_**Miradas **_

Suena el timbre.

Un grupo de jóvenes aprendices salen de un aula apresuradamente. Unos corren por algo de comer, apurados; otros, solo marchan hacia otro aula en busca de otra clase. Sin embargo todos están nerviosos. Puede leerse en sus rostros. Los exámenes se aproximan.

Hermione Granger no es la excepción. Sujetando muchos libros contra su pecho, se pregunta por qué razón tiene que tardar tanto en salir. Si tan solo debe recoger los escasos apuntes que toma en clase y ya. Pero no sale. Comienza a impacientarse. Tanto que casi siente enojo.

Finalmente sale. El efímero enojo desaparece y no deja ni un vestigio de su visita. Ve como la busca con la mirada entre la marea de gente. Y sonríe al descubrirla contra la pared. Esa sonrisa que te dice como te alegras de ver a alguien. O al menos eso quieres imaginar. Inclina la cabeza y pone cara de impaciencia. Su replica no se hizo esperar. Pero fue un beso en la mejilla.

Comienzan a andar. Un pasillo, otro, un tramo de escaleras. El silencio. Un fantasma, Lavender y los niños de primero que pueden caerse. Pasos. Y ni una palabra. Su impaciencia va en aumento. Hacerla esperar era una cosa, pero ya pasear por los pasillos de la escuela era demasiado. O al menos deseaba simular que estaba enojada. Y descubre que no le molesta caminar acompañada de él por tanto tiempo sin hablarse. Y sin mirarse, casi.

Eso creen. Reojos, sonrisas de lado y miradas que no se cruzan. No es necesario que se crucen. Ambos saben que se miran a cada instante.

Siguen andando, y no paran. Cree que van en círculos. Siente la tentación de detenerse para que él demostrase interés en su impaciencia fingida, pero la resiste. Supone que valdrá la pena esperar. El problema es que no sabe para qué.

Finalmente capta su mirada. Fue tan solo un instante. Quizá se lo hubiese imaginado. Deseó no habérselo imaginado. O no creer habérselo imaginado. Sí. Fue solo un instante. Pero conecta sus ojos con los de ella. Talvez sonríe. Talvez no. Eso ya no importa demasiado. Y seguían andando. Sus nervios van en aumento. Y esa mirada. Cree que sus piernas temblarán. Y de hecho tiemblan.

Se encuentra parada en el cuarto piso. Frente a ella, el vacío. Quiso asomarse para ver el fondo. Y quizá algo más. Un brazo se lo impide. Pero no impide que sus miradas se conectaran una vez más. Fue como que sus pulmones se llenaron de un aire delicioso, casi adictivo. Y tuvo que aguantar una sonrisa de debilidad. Él. Y sus ojos. Y su sonrisa. No se dijeron nada. Solo mantuvo el brazo frente al vacío. Y ella asiente con la cabeza, como agradeciendo. Él capta la idea, y mueve la mano restándole importancia. Y ahí es cuando su mano roza su piel. Y el temblor de las piernas retoma fuerzas. Ya no había vacío, ni escaleras, ni sonrisas. Solo la oscuridad de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos cerrados, y sus ganas de volver a sentir ese temblor.

Entonces sucede de nuevo. Vuelve el piso, y el temblor. Pero no el vacío. Ya hay escaleras para subir. Y esos ojos ya las suben. Apura el paso, colocándose a su lado. No vaya a ser cosa de perderlo tan fácil. El último escalón es un salto, y es cuando aterriza que vuelve a sentirlo. Pero ya no es un roce. Era un agarre, o un sostén. Para evitar su caída. Y el vacío abajo. Un suspiro. Los ojos clavados en el suelo. Y ese rubor en la mejilla. Ese agradecimiento implícito. Esa sonrisa como respuesta. Y ese sacudón que se estaba volviendo necesario.

Siguieron subiendo. Y sus ojos se cruzan un par de ocasiones. Abre la boca varias veces como para decir algo. Pero calla. Parece que aún no habían recorrido todo el trayecto. Ella cree que ya lo habían hecho más de 1 vez. Sería esa armadura que le resultaba tan conocida. Conocida para él también, quizá. Se estaba cansando, un poco más y sus piernas ya no responderían. Más escaleras. Y la impaciencia de no saber.

Y sus miradas silenciosas. Piensa que la evita. O todo lo contrario. Que es un comportamiento extraño. Que lo normal sería hablar, o al menos contar. El silencio. Las súbitas ganas de detenerse. Esos impulsos reprimidos a desgano. Más pasos. Escaleras. Impaciencia. Y el temblor de sus piernas.

Porque finalmente se detuvo. Y de inmediato reconoció ese lugar. 3 veces pasó. Y no había otro pensamiento. Espera. Espera a que algo sucediese. Sería porque si daba un paso más se desplomaría. O porque sabía que él iba a mover primero.

El cuarto estaba iluminado por una luz tenue. Como en su sueño. Como lo imaginaba. Como lo deseaba. Como cuando vuelves a sentir ese roce en la piel. Te estremece y te da placer al mismo tiempo. Te deja volar, y soñar juntos, el uno con el otro. Te deja pensando en el efecto que puede tener esa persona en ti. Y en como se sentirá eso que deseas. Dejó que su cabeza se recostase sobre su pecho, y respiró. Otra vez ese aroma adictivo. Y los ojos cerrados. Y la expectación. Y el miedo. Y es entonces cuando sientes sus labios contra tu cuerpo. Y ya no sientes nada. No piensas, no respiras, no nada. Solo te dejas llevar. Y esperas que él te lleve. Harry. Sus miedos, sus nervios, su inexperiencia. Era como otra clase más. Como volar en un partido de Quidditch. Era aprender a amarla. Y sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo. Y sus dedos en tus cabellos. Y el delicioso sabor de su piel. Y saberse correspondido. Y saber que las palabras no hacen falta. Con ella. Con otra podría haber sido. O con quien más podría haberse amado. Hermione. Aprendiendo. Aprendiendo a amar y ser amada. Casi desde cero. Casi sin experiencia. Casi sin hablar. Y sintiendo. Sintiendo como te dirige esa mirada que solo puede dirigirte si te ama de verdad. Y lo sabe. Porque esa es la misma mirada que él recibe. Sintiendo como sus labios subían por el cuello. Sintiendo como dejaban pequeñas marcas rojas. Y como esos ojos verdes se pierden en ella. Como volteando un poco te encuentras cara a cara con esa persona que te llena. Aunque no la veas porque no has abierto los ojos. Está allí. Está amándote. Está esperando que abras los ojos para que la veas. Y entonces respondes. Y sus ojos se cruzan una vez más. Y descubren que las palabras no son necesarias entre ambos. Y descubren sus ojos, y sus sonrisas. Y esas pequeñas marcas en el cuello de ella. Y ese cosquilleo al sentir sus labios contra los tuyos. Y entornas los ojos. Y te dejas llevar de nuevo. Pero algo cambia. Porque ya está todo dicho. Porque ambos lo saben. Y porque están allí, en un cuarto de luz tenue. Están allí compartiendo eso que los unió. Están compartiendo miradas.


End file.
